Sentimientos
by Hotaru-dono
Summary: Rin recuerda sus vivencias con Sesshoumaru. Consciente de que su amor es prohibido se limitará a amarlo en silencio y disfrutar cada instante que pase con él. 100 Sesshoumaru x Rin y no Lemon por el momento.
1. Default Chapter

PRÓLOGO: La Desdicha de Rin

Había perdido el habla cuando mataron a mis pares delante de mí, hace mucho tiempo ya. Había perdido la felicidad cuando no me pude librar de ese hecho, cuando todos me empezaron a asociar con la pobre huérfana desdichada. Perdí mi dignidad cuando permití que cualquiera me golpeara y me dejara tuerta de tanto hacerlo; cuando dejé que me lastimaran solo por divertirse, que ilusa fui. Pero todavía no puedo jactarme de haberlo perdido todo... nunca perdí mi inocencia. ¡Mi inocencia! En un mundo así no la necesitaba, parece que en verdad estaba retardada mental. Todos tenían razón, y mi vida seguiría siendo así... por siempre, de no ser por aquel demonio que me rescató de esa "vida" para darme una nueva vida... una verdadera vida.

Notas de la autora: Si encuentran este fic cursi, debo decir que así será hasta que termine, lo siento. También siento que los capítulos sean cortos (más largos que este prólogo), pero eso es porque son capítulos en montaje, una disposición toda loca... con capítulos cortitos y concisos. En fin, disfruten el fic.

ATTE

Hotaru


	2. Capítulo 1: Memorias

CAPÍTULO 1: Memorias

Corrí hacia él... los lobos acechaban el pueblo y mataban a quien se les cruzara por el camino, si iba morir más valía que fuese viendo su hermoso rostro. ¿Qué quién era él?... No lo sabía en ese entonces, era demasiado inocente, no sabía nada de nada. Sólo sabía que me proporcionaba seguridad. "Me gustaría mirarlo para siempre", me decía una y otra vez... a mí misma, pues la voz no me salía desde "aquél incidente". Le traía unas gavillas en vueltas en hojas o alimentos, él decía que no le gustaban; pero, ¿qué otra excusa podía tener para acercarme a él? No era nadie ni nada... o eso pensé, hasta que me preguntó cómo estaba... que qué me había pasado, luego de recibir unos "cuantos" (mas bien bastantes) golpes de unos hombres que habían monopolizado los peces del río para ellos. ¡Qué dicha sentí al ver que cambiaba la expresión de su rostro y movía sus perfectos labios para dedicarme esa pregunta, para mostrar interés por mí! Seguramente no sabía que no podía hablar, me dijo que si no quería responderle estaba bien. Qué hubiese querido yo más que responderle... era una niña y ya lo sentía... era inevitable que mi corazón se llenara de tanta felicidad, si después de todo terminaría amándolo con cada fibra de mi ser.

Los lobos, ya están aquí, me tropecé y no puedo correr más... no lo conseguí... no conseguí morir viendo su cara. Era una pena. Llegaron los enviados del infierno a llevarse mi alma, pero no sólo se la llevaban. Antes de hacerlo me dieron el don de la comprensión... en ese momento descubrí lo ingenua y lo estúpida que había sido, ¡cómo pude ser tan tonta! Me odié a mí misma, mi alma dejó de tener esa sonrisa tonta... comencé a llorar, a llorar por dentro... a tenerme lástima. Aún seguiría así, más desdichada que en mi vida terrenal, en el mismísimo infierno de no ser por él. "Él", ¿creen que lo he nombrado demasiadas veces? Créanme que nunca serán suficientes.

De repente volví a mi cuerpo, abrí mis dos ojos, me paré y me toqué los dientes con los dedos. Mis heridas del ojo derecho se habían esfumado, mis piernas podían sostenerme y en mi boca estaban todos los dientes. ¿Rastros del ataque de los lobos? No habían. Seguramente terminé mi purgatorio por tonta y llegué al cielo... Al ver unos ojos amarillos observándome pensé que ese tenía que ser, pero de verdad, el paraíso. Tan ensimismada estaba que no me percaté de que se él se alejaba, hasta que sólo se veía como un punto su blanco traje... Mi cuerpo sólo atinó a seguirlo, corrí tras de él sin dudarlo, corrí tras mi amo Sesshoumaru.


	3. Capítulo 2: Un demonio y una humana

CAPÍTULO 2: Un Demonio y una Humana

- ¡Amo bonito! ¡No me deje sólo aquí!- exclamó una voz un tanto chillona.

- ¿Qué sucede Jaken?- le pregunté- ¿El amo Sesshoumaru, se fue?

- Eso no te incumbe, niña entrometida- me contestó groseramente.

- ¡El amo Sesshoumaru sí me importa!- le respondí ofuscada- Tú sabes que me importa mucho.

- Eso no importa. El amo Sesshoumaru es un demonio y los demonios no se fijan en mortales.

- ¿Y tú que sabes? El amo Sesshoumaru nunca te toma en cuenta. Para él no existes.- se lo dije con mucho odio, pues me dio dónde más me dolía.

Él decía la verdad, Sesshoumaru es un demonio... y es perfecto, intentar acercarme a él es como intentar alcanzar una estrella con la mano. Decidí quedarme lo más cerca posible de él sin importar lo que fuese, al principio pensé que era porque lo apreciaba mucho y quería ayudarlo a la hora que fuese y en el lugar que fuese. Pero él no necesita mi ayuda... es tan fuerte por sí sólo. Esa excusa era una forma de engañarme, lo que en verdad necesitaba era estar a su lado para que él me protegiera... porque yo soy la no puedo estar sin él. Parece que la tontera me vida pasada se me pega a veces, por eso me demoré tanto en percatarme de la verdad.

Pensándolo bien... herí mucho a Jaken, debería pedirle perdón. A pesar de que sólo le dije la verdad, pero la verdad duele. Él fue servidor de su padre (el de mi amo Sesshoumaru) y le prometió cuidar de su progenie. Sufre cada vez que siente que no ha cumplido su palabra. Es difícil creer que los humanos le dicen demonio a una persona malvada, cuando un demonio es lo más fiel y bueno que puede existir. Acabo de herir a Jaken con mis palabras, y debo confesar que por esto me siento humana, no demonio... ¡que daría por demonio!

- Jaken, yo...- las palabras no salen. A esto se le llama orgullo humano.

- No es necesario, yo también lo siento Rin.- dijo apenado- el amo Sesshoumaru lo es todo para mí y me duele no poder cumplir los deseos de su padre. Sin embargo, sabes que es verdad lo que te dije. Lo peor sería líos con faldas mortales. (N. del A. : supongo que ahí se podría decir kimonos, nee¿?).

- Entiendo... Si me disculpas, iré a ver al amo Sesshoumaru antes de que se vaya.

- Esta Rin no tiene remedio...- dice Jaken, tratando de reponerse de la impresión. Era sorprendente como le perdonaba todo tan rápido a esa niña y cómo esta se curaba tan fácil de los malentendidos.


End file.
